


Absorb

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Dom Loki (Marvel), First Time, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Power Bottom Loki (Marvel), Romance, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Spells & Enchantments, Sub Thor (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: As part of the Avengers' plan to defeat the current villain, Avenger Loki must perform a spell to absorb samples of Thor's power.  Loki binds Thor so he won't accidentally move during the spell, then proceeds to absorb a sample of Thor's lightning followed by a sample of Thor's sperm.  The brothers enjoy the process more than the spell requires.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Absorb

Loki tightened the straps across Thor’s body, binding him to the table. Thor’s chest was bare, though his bottom half was dressed. The straps that pressed against his naked skin felt oddly arousing.

“Is this really necessary?” Thor asked, “I’m perfectly capable of holding still while you perform your spell. You needn’t strap me down.”

“My magic might induce involuntary movement,” Loki explained, “and it is imperative that your body remain in place while I work. Besides,” he added, “we wouldn’t want you falling off the table, now would we?”

Thor wasn’t sure how he felt about being tied up. The lust it stirred in him was confusing and a little alarming. Yet Thor knew that donating a small sample of his power to Loki was an important part of the Avengers’ plan to defeat the current villain, and since fighting side by side with Loki at Ragnarok, Thor had come to trust his brother completely. If he hadn’t trusted him fully, Thor never would have convinced the other Avengers to allow Loki to join the team.

“Very well,” Thor replied.

Loki gave him a small smirk as he finished binding him. Then he hovered his hand over Thor’s chest. Thor drew in a sharp breath and waited. Loki’s green magic began to materialize, twirling from his palm in a spiral. When the magic made contact with Thor’s skin, Thor shuddered from the sudden pleasure it ignited in him. Loki’s raw magic was pleasure magic by default, and Thor had secretly been looking forward to making the donation. As the magic intensified, Thor’s body gave an involuntary thrash against its bindings and a small moan escaped his lips. Loki smiled fondly at him.

Soon Thor felt the power of his lightning being drawn from his core to the surface of his flesh. It hurt just a little when Loki absorbed the sample of Thor’s lightning power, but the small amount of pain was diluted by the stream of bliss caused by Loki’s magic. A bright bolt of Thor’s lightning was called forth and embraced by the green mist of Loki’s magic, and their colors swirled together and glowed as their mixed powers were drawn neatly into Loki’s hand.

“Is that it?” Thor panted, missing the pleasure, and the connection they had shared, the moment of profound unity that seemed both impossibly long and all too brief.

“No,” Loki replied, “the spell requires you to donate a secondary form of your power as well.”

“A few drops of blood?” Thor guessed, looking to Loki’s hand and waiting for the appearance of a conjured dagger.

“That would work, yes,” Loki answered, “but I had a more enjoyable idea.”

“What?” Thor asked with a curious tilt of his head. Surely Loki couldn’t possibly mean what Thor thought he meant, hoped he meant… although, Loki _was_ wearing his most mischievous grin.

Loki held up his hand and a faint green mist appeared around it. Slowly and gently he brought his hand to the side of Thor’s neck and began to caress a trail of ecstasy downward. Loki’s magic-laden hand traveled the path languidly, lingering briefly over each of Thor’s nipples on its way to his lower stomach. The pleasure drew more wild movements from Thor’s body, but the binds held him fast. At the very edge of Thor’s waistband, Loki’s hand stopped. It rested against the skin, magic still flowing softly, and Loki looked to Thor’s face, his expression questioning.

Thor didn’t give himself time to consider the fact that they were brothers. He didn’t want to think about it, to ponder if this was wrong or right; he just wanted more of Loki’s touch, more of Loki’s magic against him, seeping into him so perfectly, so sweetly and yet so decidedly. If he felt guilty later, he would just remind himself that it was all for the greater good, all part of the plan. Thor nodded eagerly and Loki chuckled.

Loki drew the magic back into himself and his hand appeared normal. He hovered it over Thor’s crotch and locked eyes with Thor for a long moment. Thor worked to read Loki’s expression; there was a cool exterior, a surface level of composure, but Thor had known Loki’s face for a very long time, and he knew how to look beneath the exterior. Still, Thor didn’t always comprehend what he found beneath the layers of masks, could not always untangle the balled strings of varied and complex emotions. 

In this moment, Thor could see the layer that was Loki’s lust, and beyond that the layer that revealed that Loki had wanted this for a long time - but there was another layer beneath that one, and it was thick. Thor peered at Loki and the layer cracked for the slimmest of instants - Thor got a glimpse of something, a truth both beautiful and startling: the connection they were about to form, the action they were about to take, it _mattered_ to Loki, mattered deeply and truly. Not because Loki needed to have some of Thor’s power in him when they fought the current villain in order for the Avengers’ plan to work. Not because Loki wanted to be a good Avenger, though Thor knew that Loki did. But what Thor saw now was something more than that. It was the sort of desire and need born only out of love.

“Loki -” Thor breathed, because he loved him too and he wanted Loki to know at once, but he stopped himself from saying it because they were supposed to be pretending it was all for the sake of the spell. “I am ready,” Thor said instead, speaking with the intensity he felt. He didn’t hide his emotion from his face. Despite the charade, he wanted Loki to know, needed him to know that he loved him too, and not merely as a brother. 

Loki blushed, and it was the most beautiful, tender thing Thor had ever seen. He hadn’t witnessed Loki blush since they were children, and Thor would have taken Loki into his arms and kissed him if he hadn’t been tied down.

“Oh, Loki,” Thor spoke thickly, unable to stop himself, “kiss me, kiss me.”

Loki blinked a few times - a habit of his when he was trying to repress emotion - then bent his head and landed his lips on Thor’s mouth. They made simultaneous sounds of excitement as their lips touched, and Thor felt a spark between them so vivid that he at first thought Loki’s pleasure magic was coming from his lips.

Loki took Thor’s face in his hands and slipped his tongue into Thor’s mouth. Thor welcomed it, feeling a swell of love inside himself and a twinge in his cock. Loki’s kiss was skilled, yet somehow guarded - but then Thor kissed him back with a tender desperation and Loki relaxed into the kiss, relaxed into their connection, and Thor knew that Loki loved him too.

Loki broke the kiss after a few long moments and Thor made a sound of loss. Loki smiled at him so sweetly that Thor’s heart thumped in his chest and he once again almost told Loki that he loved him - but stopped himself and tried to regain his composure. This was only for the spell, after all; if that was how Loki saw it, then Thor had to see it the same way. Just because Loki loved him, just because Loki looked at him with tenderness, didn’t mean Loki wanted to start a romantic relationship. They were brothers and Loki probably thought it was wrong, wrong to do anything they didn’t have an excuse for doing. Part of Thor worried too that it was wrong, that even doing this in the context of the spell was wrong, because they could have simply used Thor’s blood - but a greater part of Thor felt that the love they shared was pure and good at its core. Still, Thor tried to keep his emotions in check. He had lost himself in them. This was only for the spell, he repeated in his mind, _only for the spell._

Loki cleared his throat and unzipped Thor’s fly. He freed Thor’s cock from the confines of his pants, taking it into his hand. It was partially hard already and Loki made a pleased sound. He bent his head and sucked it into his mouth and Thor cried out, his cock quickly growing to full erection. Loki bobbed his head without delay, his mouth warm and wet as it encompassed Thor’s cock, his throat hot and tight as it welcomed the tip, constricting around it at Loki’s swallows. Thor moaned low and long, forcing the moans into unstructured sounds though they strained to come out as: _Loki, Loki, Loki…_. 

When Loki pulled away Thor felt like he might scream from the agony of his need. Loki grinned at him, then wrapped an elegant hand around Thor’s shaft. He lowered his head again and flicked his tongue over the tip, and Thor gasped when he felt the undeniable pleasure magic sparking at Loki’s tongue. Thor writhed wildly and probably would have fallen off the table if it weren’t for the straps, the feeling of which he had grown rather fond of anyhow. 

Loki began to lick thoroughly over and around the head of Thor’s cock, gentle pleasure magic radiating from his tongue. Thor couldn’t stop straining against his bonds - not because he wanted to get away, but because his body could not comprehend the level of sheer, raw pleasure it was experiencing, and its response was to thrash wildly in expression of its almost frighteningly blissful state. Loki licked green lines up and down the shaft of Thor’s cock, then dragged his tongue in spiraling circles around its width. He covered every spec of firm flesh with his magic and Thor began a chain of passionately declared Asgardian swears that he was only vaguely aware of speaking. He was lost again, and he let it be so, because he trusted the person he was lost in; he was safe with Loki.

Thor’s orgasm neared, but just as it did Loki moved away, and Thor groaned in frustration. 

“I have an even better way than swallowing to absorb the secondary sample of your power,” Loki purred, then began to undo his own pants. He shed them, along with his underwear, and straddled Thor’s hips. He reached behind himself and took Thor’s cock into his hand and Thor made eager grunts. Loki used his magic to materialize a lubricant on his palm, then slicked Thor’s cock before guiding the head to his entrance. Slowly, he lowered himself onto Thor’s cock, his channel taking Thor deep inside. It felt like flying to be inside Loki, to be where Thor had so often and so long yearned to be. He fell silent with his awe and watched with wide eyes as Loki began to ride him.

“Brother,” Loki moaned, and a hot thrill ran through Thor’s being.

“Brother,” Thor repeated, hoping the reminder of their exciting taboo - and of their deep connection - would delight Loki as much as it had delighted him.

Loki fell forward and grasped Thor’s face again, then kissed him with fury and a strong spark of magic that ignited like the very essence of rapture inside Thor’s mouth. Thor pushed his tongue beyond Loki’s lips, kissed him hard and wished, in this moment, that he wasn’t bound and could wrap his arms around Loki’s body. _Maybe next time,_ he found himself thinking, _oh, please, let there be a next time._

After their long, passionate kiss, Loki sat up again on Thor’s cock and quickened the movement of his body, slamming himself up and down, again and again. Thor felt himself being pushed into Loki’s hole over and over, felt himself filling Loki up with his cock, stretching him and pulsing inside him until Loki pulled himself off, rapidly exposing Thor’s heated cock to the cool air - but only for an instant before his body came down once again. Thor let himself moan Loki’s name this time, clearly and joyfully, relishing its sound as it spilled from his lips. He gazed up into Loki’s bright green eyes for a long moment, and then he looked down at Loki’s bobbing cock, thrilled to see it was erect. It was lovely, and Thor tried to observe its details though it was a blur as Loki bounced on him. Thor would have examined it with his touch if he weren’t bound.

And then, in apparent response to Thor’s stare, Loki wrapped his own hand around his cock and began to jerk himself as he rode Thor. Thor watched Loki’s hand move, delighted by the rhythm of his motions, by the sight of the head of Loki’s cock emerging from the coil of his fingers over and again. Loki’s insides tightened around Thor’s cock as he pumped himself, and soon he began to chant Thor’s name. The sound was so enrapturing that Thor almost came, but stopped himself, because he was afraid there _wouldn’t_ be another time and so he had to make this one last forever.

But then Loki leaned down and whispered in Thor’s ear - _“come for me, brother, give me your come,”_ \- and Thor could do nothing but let go, releasing his seed deep into Loki’s body with a guttural yell and a feeling of profound satisfaction and overwhelming love.

“Yes, yes, good, I feel your power,” Loki murmured, then thrust once against Thor’s body and shot his own wet; it spilled onto Thor’s stomach and leaked down his side. Loki made a soft moan and kissed Thor’s lips again, then broke the kiss to say with a grin, “next time you can tie me up,” and Thor’s heart soared as the precious words echoed in his mind: _next time, next time…_


End file.
